


I'll Expect a Flower

by zipperpeople



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Conner is super cute and shy, M/M, Small town prom, Teen Titans - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner wants to ask Tim to Smallville prom but he's trying really hard to keep his cool (and failing miserably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Expect a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for the delay on my main story. I've been having a bit of a rough go and I can't seem to get into the right mindset to write anything angsty so I'm trying my best to stick to some cute little drabbles until I'm back to my normal self. 
> 
> Hopefully my random Tim/Kon drabble pleases everyone :D

The doors swished open in front of me, revealing the third Robin’s personal room in the Titan Tower. Part of me was hoping he wasn’t around so I could talk myself out of what I was planning on asking him. Truth be told, I had never been more nervous about something so mundane and ‘teenage’ in my life. I felt like someone out of some corny teenage movie that Wally seemed to love a little too much. I felt a bit like that redhead in 16 Candles who was head over heels for some guy who probably didn't return her feelings. That's me right now.  

I saw the smaller boy slumped over in his desk chair with his headphone one and a mug of coffee next to him as he tapped away at his laptop. I walked over to him until I was standing next to him, still unnoticed. I peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing, taking a second to skim the report he was typing up about the Titan’s current cases. Inhaling deeply before I rested my hand gently on his shoulder startling him and watching him practically throw his headphone from his head to around his neck, his head whipping away in surprise. “Whoa there Red, just me.” I said, my hands out in front of me in fake surrender. I watched him sigh before smiling at me tiredly.

“Hey Kon.” He reached out, grabbing his mug and bringing it to his lips in a slow sip. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’ really just seeing what you’re up to.” _Starting this off with a lie, good start…_

“Work, what else would I be doing?” I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

“Sleep maybe? Most people do that occasionally.” He leaned back in his chair, drawing his legs up to his chest and perching his mug on his knees. He really looked adorable, hair messy from hours of running his fingers through it while thinking things over, he was still wearing his sweatpants and one of the many shirts he had stolen from me, this particular one having my red ‘S’ on it.

“I don’t have time to sleep, B has me writing reports for every little thing the team does. And on top of that I’m helping Jason out with a bit of research and Dick has me keeping tabs on a few factories that seem suspicious.” He sighed again, using his free hand to push his bangs back in a way that made my heart skip. _Shit I need to ask_ “Y’okay?” He mumbled around his coffee mug, glancing up at me with his gentle blue eyes.

“Oh uh, yeah.” I suddenly felt too big for my skin, the room feeling too warm and like there were a million sets of eyes on me. I tugged at the bottom of my shirt trying my best not to let my features show how nervous I was. My heart was fluttering and my gut twisting, his eyes were boring into me and I couldn’t seem to escape his gaze. “I-I just wanted to ask you somethin’.” He lowered his mug and looked at me with an intrigued look. He was urging me to go on and finish my thought, but every fiber in my being was telling me to shut my mouth and come up with some bullshit question instead.

“Kon you know you can ask me anything, right?” He asked when I didn’t further my conversation. I rubbed at the back of my neck out of habit and sighed, shifting my weight to the other foot.

“Yeah I know, it’s just kinda’ weird I guess.” He leaned back and smirked at me, “Don’t tell me Clark never gave you _the talk_. I mean B gave it to me bu-”

“Holy sh- No! It’s not like that!” My face was bright red and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

“Dude I was just kidding, but I mean if you ever have qu-”

“I don’t, I- I just don’t.” At this point he was smiling ear to ear, his mug still clutched in his hands and his legs crossed.

“I mean I’m pretty knowledgable, because you know Kon; when a man and a woman, or even a man and a man or a-”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go to my prom with me!” I blurted out in an embarrassed fit just to get him to stop talking. The room became uncomfortably quiet and I could hear his heartbeat quicken but I couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. In my experiences, it wasn’t.

“Like in Smallville?” His voice cut the silence like a knife and even though he spoke in a quieter voice, to me it sounded like he was yelling.

“Y-yeah.” My gut was twisting and I had to fight the urge to quickly leave this room in anyway possible. Even if I needed to punch a hole in the wall and fly down to the city below, I would have in a heartbeat. But rather, I just stood there totally vulnerable after just kind of confessing my feelings to my best friend.

“Is that even okay there? I mean like small towns tend to be a little more close minded, don’t they?”

“I don’t really know, there’s two girls that are always holding hands and stuff and they seem okay so I kinda thought it was worth a shot...You don’t have to say yes or anything, I totally get it. It would be weird and stuff, us being best friends and all…” I couldn’t seem to make myself stop talking, the words just kept falling out before I could so much as think them. I unconsciously took a step back, distancing myself from the impending rejection that I could feel welling between us. “I’m actually just gonna…” I turned away from him, looking at my feet and balling my hands into fists.

“I didn’t say no.” _Wait what?_ “I was just processing it.” I didn’t turn around, worried that if I so much as took a breath he would snap out of whatever daze he’s clearly in. There’s no way Tim Drake, the third Robin, true heir to the Wayne empire and Red Robin was actually saying yes to going to a small town prom with another guy. Let alone his best friend. _No way_.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“I’m not saying this because I think I _have_ to.” I could hear the shuffling of clothing moving against the fabric of his chair, and the mug gently being placed on his desk before the light padding of bare feet on the hardwood floor. I squeezed my eyes shut, sure that I’m somehow imagining this or in some weird dream brought on by Scarecrow or some other villain. His hand brushed against my skin gently, before it gripped my bicep and squeezed. “I’m saying this because I want to.” I still refused to open my eyes, even though I knew he was standing right in front of me. I could hear every breath he took, every slightly quickening heartbeat, but I was still so worried that it was just a dream.

“Kon, look at me.” Clenching my teeth I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me, leaning forward so he could see my eyes even when I was looking down. “Okay now listen to me, use that super hearing of your’s so you don’t miss what I say, alright?” I nodded, our eyes never separating. “Yes I’ll go to your country boy prom. As _your_ date.”

“A-Are you-”

“Yes I’m sure.” We stared at each other, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. In one graceful motion Tim managed to slip his arms around my waist and tucked his head under my chin. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the fog from my brain so I could wrap my arms around his smaller frame. He mumbled something into my neck that I wouldn’t have caught if it weren’t for my super hearing. “We should wear red.” I tightened my embrace and smiled.

“Whatever you what Tim.”

“And I expect a flower.”

“Of course.” He pulled back and looked up at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. “And you’ll be getting one too.”

“Tim y-you don’t have to.” My face flushed,

“What kind of date would I be if I didn’t.”


End file.
